Bad Dreams
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Sequel to "Love and Life","The Quest for Earth" and "The Spaces between spaces". Irina Spalko, Dovchenko, Eryka-Jennifer, Anya and Anthony are troubled again by the beings from above
1. A Normal Life

Chapter 1

Irina was putting Eryka-Jennifer to bed. She was 14 now but still liked to be tucked in. Irina kissed her forehead.

"I love you darling" Irina smiled.

"I love you too mother" Eryka-Jennifer smiled.

"Goodnight" Irina smiled

"Goodnight" Eryka-Jennifer said. Irina shut the door and went into the twin's bedroom to check on them. They were 2 now. They were fast asleep. Irina kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Goodnight my darlings" She whispered. She went into Dovchenko and her bedroom and slipped in beside him.

"Are they all asleep?" He asked.

"Yes" She smiled. He kissed her lips. Then they settled down. That's when the dreams began.


	2. The dream

Chapter 2

Ray suddenly appeared.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" Irina whispered. Ray let out a laugh and then held out his hand. She took it. He led her across a wooden bridge.

"No! Ray, we can't! Not after what happened last t-"She was cut off as she fell into the surging waters below. She felt someone jump in with her and pull her up onto the river bank. Then Ray was nowhere to be seen.

Irina woke up with a start. "Ray!" She cried.

"Irina! It's a dream darling, it's a dream" A voice whispered. She opened her eyes to see Dovchenko gently shaking her. She burst into tears.

"I saw him, I saw him, I saw Ray!" She cried.

"Oh darling, it's okay, I'm here now" He whispered. She nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Now come on, let's get you back to sleep, eh?" He smiled. She nodded and lay back down.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He smiled. He gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. Then he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.


	3. Unfinished business

Chapter 3

Irina woke up the next morning at 3:00. Little Anthony came in.

"Mama, my tummy hurts" He whimpered.

"Awww, come here darling" Irina smiled. Anthony toddled into her arms. She carried him out into the kitchen and sat him on the worktop. She kissed his cheek and then reached into a cupboard to get a bowl.

"Let's go back to your bedroom, shall we?" She whispered. Irina lay him down in bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Then she put the bowl on the side and sat on the bed next to him. She rubbed his stomach gently.

"If you feel like you're going to be sick just tell Mama okay?" She whispered. She carried on rubbing his stomach until he fell asleep. Then she kissed his forehead and went back to bed.

Later on they all woke up and sat down at the table to have breakfast.

"Mama, I still don't feel very well" Anthony uttered.

"Come with me, I'll take you back to bed darling" Irina smiled. She tucked him into bed.

"Call me if you need me honey" She smiled. Then she went back into the kitchen to make breakfast. In the afternoon Irina felt tired so she went into the bedroom and lay down.

"Are you feeling tired sweetheart?" Dovchenko asked.

"Yes" She smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"What are the kids doing?" She asked.

"Playing in the garden, Eryka-Jennifer is brilliant with Anya and Anthony, she's been teaching them to play the piano in her bedroom" Dovchenko smiled.

"Really?" Irina asked.

"Yes, I heard her the other day" Dovchenko smiled.

"Awww, she's so sweet" Irina smiled.

"She takes after her lovely mother" He smiled. Irina giggled. Then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Irina was dreaming again. It was exactly the same dream as last night but for some reason her father was in it too.

"I thought you'd finished messing with us" Irina said.

"Well, I told you, even when you were little that I would make your life hell till the day you die" He chuckled.

"What? But you said sorry to me, it was written in the stars" She said, puzzled.

"That was fake, I did it so that you would forgive me and I would be allowed back into your life to finish what I started when you were little" He grinned.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill you" He laughed.


	4. Protection

Chapter 4

Irina woke up screaming.

"Irina! Hey, what's the matter?" Dovchenko cried, as her ran in.

"He's back! He's back!" Irina cried, clutching onto him, tears streaming down her face. He held her in his arms.

"Who's back darling?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"M-my father" She uttered.

"What?" Dovchenko cried.

"He's in my dreams, he wants to kill me, something about unfinished business" She said.

"We'll sort it out" Dovchenko said. Irina nodded and started to calm down a little.

"I just don't want him to do anything to the kids or you" Irina said.

"Irina darling, we are all safe, it's you we've got to worry about, he's in your dreams, you're his main target" Dovchenko said.

"I guess but what if he starts getting into the kids dreams or yours, what are we going to do then?" Irina asked.

"He won't, don't worry darling" He said.

"He said he wanted to make my life hell till the day I die, he even said that when I was little" Irina cried.

"I won't let him hurt you" Dovchenko smiled.

"Thank you, I love you" Irina smiled.

"I love you too, I will do everything I can to protect you and the kids so don't worry" He said.

"I'll try not to" Irina smiled.

"Mama! I'm gonna be sick!" They heard Anthony call.

"I'm coming darling!" Irina called as she quickly got up and ran in.


	5. Threats

Chapter 5

Dovchenko and Irina were going to bed.

"I hope I don't dream like that again" She sighed.

"Me too" He said. They got into bed to sleep.

Irina was fast asleep and dreaming. Her father suddenly appeared once again.

"Hello again" He grinned.

"Why do you want to kill me? I'm your daughter, your own flesh and blood!" She cried.

"You have been worthless and unbeneficial to me since you were born, I've always hated you" He said.

"But you loved me, you used to tuck me in at night and read me stories" She said.

"Yes and I was always hoping you would die in your sleep, I even considered suffocating you" He said.

"Why didn't you kill me then?" She asked.

"Well, I would have been put in jail and given a death sentence, but now I'm dead, no one can arrest me, I can do what I like" He said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Irina choked, tears filling her eyes.

"You mean nothing to me, nor did your sister but your brother by any means was strong and brave, you're little Eryka-Jennifer deserved all of that abuse, I'm proud of him for that" He laughed. Irina was fuming.

"How dare you speak about my daughter like that! She's permanently traumatized because of that experience!" Irina yelled.

"It was all for the best, maybe now she knows how to behave" He grinned. Irina went to punch him but he disappeared, leaving a note behind.

It said "I'll get you and when I do you'll be sorry you were even born".


	6. Lies

Chapter 6

Irina woke up with a start. She was so angry.

"Hey, Irina! What's the matter?" Dovchenko asked, pulling her close.

"He was saying terrible things, about Eryka-Jennifer, about me, he's always hated me!" Irina cried.

"Who? Your father?" He asked. Irina nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay darling, you can go back to sleep now" He smiled.

"I don't want to go back to sleep! I don't want to dream!" She cried.

"Okay, okay darling, we'll go into the kitchen and have a hot chocolate" He smiled, stroking her hair.

"Thank you" Irina smiled. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He sat her down and started making the hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry" Irina suddenly said.

"For what darling?" Dovchenko asked.

"For being so difficult and waking you up all the time" She said.

"Oh darling, there's no need to apologize, it's not your fault" He smiled, gently laying a hand down on her shoulder.

"But maybe if I didn't ask so many questions while I was there, I wouldn't wake up screaming" She said. Dovchenko put her hot chocolate in front of her and then sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, when I ask him questions which I've been desperately wanting the answer for, for years, he seems to get more angry as if I'm pushing for answers he doesn't want to give me" She said.

"Like what questions?" He asked.

"I asked him why he hated me so much, he seemed to not want to answer it but he did, along with some other comments that I'd rather not talk about, but there was something in his eyes that told me, he didn't really want to say it" She explained.

"Maybe it's all a lie, it may not even be your father" He said.

"Well who could it be?" Irina asked.

"The aliens, I think they're fooling around with our lives again" He said.


	7. Ice Cream

Chapter 7

"Then that means, the message in the sky was true, my REAL father is sorry for all he did to me" Irina said.

"I think that the aliens are using you to get to your father" Dovchenko said.

"By pretending to be him and making me think it's actually him, Dovchenko, you're a genius!" Irina smiled.

"Well, I have my ways" He laughed. Then they went back to bed.

In the morning Irina had to take Eryka-Jennifer, Anthony and Anya to school.

"Can't we stay at home, with you and Daddy?" Anya squealed.

"Oh darling, I'd love you too, but the teachers would be very annoyed with Mama if they found out" Irina smiled. She strapped them in the car and drove off. She waited in the playground with Anya and Anthony until the bell went, then she kissed them goodbye and got back in the car with Eryka-Jennifer. She parked outside her school.

"Eryka-Jennifer, can I have a word with you?" Irina asked.

"Of course mother" Eryka-Jennifer said.

"Dovvy told me about you teaching the twins how to play the piano" Irina smiled.

"Really?" Eryka-Jennifer smiled.

"Yes, and I just want to say thank you for being such a good daughter to me and being so good" Irina smiled. Then pressed a few coins in her hand.

"By yourself and ice cream or something" She smiled.

"Thank you mother!" Eryka-Jennifer cried. She kissed her on the cheek and gave her hug goodbye.

"Have a good day at school!" Irina called. Then she went home.

"Hello beautiful" Dovchenko smiled as she walked in.

"Hello handsome" She smiled. She went over and kissed him.

"I think I've worked out a way to stop these dreams" He smiled.


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8

"Okay" Irina nodded.

"Well, if you tell him about what we worked out last night, that should distract him enough for you to kill him" Dovchenko said.

"But how will I kill him if he's in my dreams?" Irina asked.

"Sleep with a sword, it will appear in your dreams" He smiled.

"Okay but I don't want to scare the kids" Irina smiled.

"If we explain then, they won't be" Dovchenko said.

"I guess" Irina said.

Later on she pulled up outside Anya and Anthony's playgroup. She got out and waited in the playground for them.

"Mama!" They squealed as they came running out.

"Hello my darlings!" Irina cried.

"Can we have some sweeties on the way back?" Anya asked.

"Of course darlings, come on let's go and pick up your sister" Irina smiled. They got in the car and drove to Eryka-Jennifer's school.

"Hello mother!" She cried.

"Hello darling, did you enjoy your ice cream?" Irina added in a whisper as she hugged her.

"Yes thank you mother" Eryka-Jennifer smiled.

"The twins want to get some sweets on the way back, do you want some?" Irina asked.

"Yes please!" Eryka-Jennifer cried. When they had all got in the car Irina decided to tell them about the plan.

"Okay everyone, I would like to tell you something" Irina said.

"Okay" They all said.

"Well, you all know what's going on with Mama at the moment and Daddy and I are going to stop it all" Irina said.

"How?" Eryka-Jennifer asked.

"I'm going to sleep with a sword beside me so I can kill him in my dreams" Irina said.

"Okay, sounds good to me" Eryka-Jennifer smiled.

"Me too!" The twins cried from the back seat. Irina and Eryka-Jennifer laughed.


	9. Solving Problems

Chapter 9

That night it was time for the plan to be put into action. Irina settled down to go to sleep while Dovchenko gently stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" He whispered.

"Of course" Irina yawned. Then she fell asleep.

She was dreaming.

"Hello again" Her "Father" grinned.

"You're not my father are you?" Irina said.

"What? O-of course I am, what would make you think that?" He asked.

"My real father said Sorry to me, I know you're trying to get to him, so give up on it" Irina said.

"What? How did you work that ou-..? Oops" He said looking down.

"So it's true, you're lying" Irina said.

"Arrrghh, I can't do anything right, I always get caught out!" He cried. He was so angry with himself that he dropped to his knees and started pulling the grass out of the ground. Irina plunged the sword into him, killing him instantly. Then she woke up.

"I did it!" Irina cried.

"Yes!" Dovchenko cried. They hugged and then Eryka-Jennifer, Anya and Anthony came running in.

"Mama is safe now!" Anthony cried, leaping into Irina's arms.


	10. Happy Families

Chapter 10

Irina had fallen asleep again and was dreaming. Her real father, mother and she as a little girl were in it.

"Irina, darling, we love you" Her mother whispered.

"We're sorry, you're beautiful and you mean a lot to both of us, I'm proud to call you my daughter" Her father smiled.

"I forgive both of you, I love you both and I've never hated you" Irina smiled. They all hugged, a happy family.


End file.
